The Joker (The Dark Knight Trilogy)
Summary The Joker was a psychotic anarchist mastermind who portrayed himself as an agent of chaos, rose to power in the criminal underworld by thrusting Gotham City into turmoil, and drew Batman ever closer to crossing the fine line between heroism and vigilantism. Described as a "psychopathic, mass-murdering, schizophrenic clown with zero empathy", he is potent in both mental combat and strategic planning, and his physique was defined by his clown makeup and gruesome Glasgow smile to add sick comedy to all his crimes and misdeeds. He was played by the late Heath Ledger, who would receive an Academy Award for the role, and has been considered by many to be one of the greatest villains in all of cinema. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, possibly 9-B with Metal Bar. 9-A with Bazooka. 8-C with explosives Name: Unknown (referred to as the Joker) Origin: The Dark Knight Trilogy Gender: Male Age: Unknown (presumably in his 30s) Classification: Human, Psychopath, Anarchist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Hacking, Limited Electricity Manipulation (with Taser), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Very high pain tolerance. Attack Potency: Street level (Overpowered and subdued a cop with ease when he began his escape from prison, overpowered and killed a thug, effortlessly snapped a cue stick without even trying, can somewhat compete with Batman some assistance), possibly Wall level with Metal Bar (Capable of holding his own against Batman and even managed to briefly overpower him). Small Building level with Bazooka (Destroyed cars. Fatally damaged the Batmobile). Building level with explosives (Destroyed an entire hospital. Capable of destroying Ferries) Speed: Peak Human in reaction speed (Managed to react to and kill an attacker in one second), higher attack speed with guns and Bazooka Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, possibly Wall Class with Metal Bar (Managed to harm Batman). Durability: Wall level (Laughed off a beating from Batman in an interrogation, and survived being in a truck that was flipped over while he was driving it. Has a high pain tolerance and somewhat enjoys being harmed) Stamina: High (Somewhat comparable to Batman) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with guns and other weapons. Standard Equipment: Knives, Guns, Metal Bar, Explosives, The Russian pet dogs. Intelligence: Genius (Is a Criminal genius, an excellent planner and improviser, capable of outthinking Batman, master manipulator, managed to turn Harvey Dent insane with ease, creates complex scenarios to test people's morality) Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, somewhat a masochist Others Notable Victories: The Joker (DC Extended Universe) Joker's Profile (9-C versions used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alec Trevelyan (007) Alec's Profile (Film Alec was used and speed was equalised) Category:Characters Category:The Dark Knight Trilogy Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Clowns Category:Stone Walls Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8